vardalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tira Ironstag
'''Tira Ironstag '''was a dwarf of the Ironstag clan of dwarves in the mountains of central Moriga. Physical Description At the outset of the chronicle of her adventures, Tira was a 43 year old female dwarf barbarian. She stood 4' 2" (1.27 meters) tall, weighed 137 pounds (62.14 kilograms), wore her copious red hair in three long braids, and was broad in the shoulders, the result of a lifetime of hard work in the ore-rich delve of her family. Tira was abnormally strong, and the muscles in her arms, shoulders, and legs were knotted and well-defined. Her eyes were a pale, crystal blue that shifted to a cat-like green with extra large pupils when using them to see in the dark. She quickly developed freckles on her face and arms as she spent more time above ground. At the time of her calling by the Great Stag, her arms especially were covered in abrasions that came from holding up a tunnel long enough to allow many of her people to escape before it completely collapsed. Over the time of her dangerous journeys, Tira gained other noticeable scars, mostly on her face, arms, and hands, but she always accepted that the scars were part of the life that had chosen her, while they also served as a warning to her enemies. Character Impetuous and very much a warrior of instinct, she often liked to charge in before asking questions. In fact, Tira inspired a saying that has become a favorite in Edelenn and in Moriga in particular: "No problem is too big for my axe." Many now use the saying in reference to complex problems, indicating that no matter how tangled a situation appears to be, there is often a simple solution to start with solving it. Tira was accompanied by two stalwart friends through many of her adventures. She had perhaps the most strained relationship with Peter Greyhawk, the human cleric who was desperate to prove himself. She also traveled with Wamberbash Bensonmum, the odd human mystic who lived in a forest for much of his life. Together they set out on an extremely nebulous quest of monumental importance. Panoply As a fierce warrior, Tira found the most comfort in her trusty weapons. She was inseparable from her greataxe, a wickedly sharp construction with curved double blades atop the stout ash handle. It was made for her height, of course, but she made effective use of it on many occasions. She also carried a light hammer and two javelins. All dwarven weapons were constructed on geometric lines and were extremely durable, and Tira's were exemplars of this style of craftsmanship. Tira was nimble and hardy enough to not require armor, relying on her inherent dwarven toughness and innate skill to dodge out of the way of attackers. She was thus free to wear any type of clothing that fit her fancy. She was most at home in the durable work clothes of her people, though. The coarse but comfortable cloth gave her freedom of movement without needing to sacrifice mobility. The clothing was made in earth tones, though the dust and debris of underground living often lent it a greyish-white color. Her boots were sturdy leather, rising to mid-calf and bound with leather strips. Starstone After the Stag's challenge, Tira took the first pick of starstones. She chose one shaped like a teardrop. According to the Stag it had once belonged to a great lady, who had called it Elenessar. When Tira held it, the stone took on a rich golden topaz color. The music she heard through the stone was like the lingering traces of a lullaby. Other Notes Meredith was chiefly influenced by the illustration of the dwarf barbarian on page 48 of the 5th edition Player's Handbook. Category:PC Category:Dwarf